<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfections, Not Flaws by iamalmita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696012">Perfections, Not Flaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita'>iamalmita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can you hug me? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coups has anxiety, Happy Ending, Insecure Coups, Insecurity, Jeonghan is the best boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Valentine's Day, jeongcheol - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol's anxiety gets the better of him. Jeonghan helps him remove all his insecurity.</p>
<p>A Valentine's Day special one-shot.</p>
<p>inspired by a post by @incorrctcouphan on twt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can you hug me? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfections, Not Flaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there!</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day!<br/>If you have an s/o, I wish you all the best.<br/>If you are a single pringle like me, dont worry fanfictions are here to save the day.</p>
<p>This story was inspired by a post on twt by @incorrctcouphan (incorrect jeongcheol). Go and check out her posts! They are freggin cute and funny XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"He makes me feel </p>
  <p>Like I'm more special than anything in the world.</p>
  <p>He makes me feel beautiful."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine’s Day was tomorrow. Seungcheol was lying on his bed, headphones in his ear. If it was any other year, he would have been busy preparing to surprise his boyfriend but Jeonghan had made it clear that he will take charge this year. So here he was, idle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been about two months since he got diagnosed with anxiety. He’s still trying his best to get better soon. He wanted to perform soon and meet his lovely Carats, but it was not easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The songs in his ears switch to something softer and he starts thinking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reason he his anxiety started in the first place was because of... well, hate comments. On twitter and in the comments of their videos, he was criticised a lot. He was being called too childish and dumb and called out for acting like a kid. Or maybe he was just over thinking it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love comes easier to the human heart. But fear spreads faster than it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because for someone fragile, it was easy to get insecure easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was not fragile; he was a strong and tough. But when you have jam-packed schedules and less sleep for almost every day of the week, you lose it. It made it harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once his mind begins thinking of these thoughts, he couldn’t stop. It won’t stop. Seeing everyone perform while he just sat and watched, it was painful. The members are a blessing because they help him so much. They show him endless support and call him too often, even more than his own boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was grateful to them. He wanted to get better for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn’t easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol loses track of time again as he starts about all these things, the music in his ears long gone. Even if it was playing, he couldn’t hear it. All he heard was the voices in his head telling him to get better soon, telling him about his mistakes, the comments, the posts-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes to find Jeonghan peering over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, what is it this time?” Jeonghan spoke softly, wiping wet streams on Seungcheol’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Was I crying?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hastily moved his hands to his cheeks and found them wet.”Sorry, I didn’t notice. It’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan shifts and lies beside him, pulling him closer until his face was buried in his neck.</p>
<p>Jeonghan had his arms wrapped around him, softly running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol release a long breath he didn’t realise he was holding in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hugged back and snuggled closer, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t apologise. Just remember I’m here, yeah. Right here,” Jeonghan presses a kiss to his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will. Thank you.” Seungcheol closes his eyes, feeling the voices in his head quieten down to almost nothing. That was the power of Yoon Jeonghan. No matter how stressed he is, how tired he is, he is able to give him comfort whether it’s a kiss or a simple hand holding his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoon Jeonghan was there through his every struggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for always being by my side, Hannie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always.” Seungcheol could hear the smile in his words. “Can you tell me what happened, though? I’m willing to listen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol sighs, “I’m just... over thinking again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan only hums in response. They lay quietly for a while, Jeonghan pressing kisses to his head every now and then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was about 9 PM, quite early for an idol but Seungcheol slowly drifted off to dreamland, pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was morning now. Seungcheol woke up alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Jeonghan had gone for practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lay in his bed, drifting in and out of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he stared having nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was alone and the world has gone black. He searched for his members but no one was there.</p>
<p>Then he saw himself playing with them. It was all fun-shouting and screams until those voices turned into something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Immature.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Unworthy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Childish.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Strange.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Abnormal.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't he act like his age? He is dragging the group down. Why is he being like that? Grow up, </em>
  <em>Coups. Coups, you are twenty five. Act like one. Stop being so childish. You are weird. Why does </em>
  <em>he laugh like that? Why is he a coward? Isn’t he a man? How is he a leader? He needs to improve. He needs to become better-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungcheol!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wakes up with a jerk, sitting up immediately. He was sweating furiously, breathing rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol, you okay? Breathe, baby, breathe,” Jeonghan cups his face, looking at him. Seungcheol’s terrified gaze meets his. “Breathe with me, Cheol. Breathe in, breathe out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol follows Jeonghan’s voice, gaining his consciousness slowly. The whole time Jeonghan never looks away, looking right into his brown orbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There... It’s alright. Everything’s alright. I’m here,” Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol into his embrace as his breathing evens out. Seungcheol tugs on Jeonghan’s shirt, burying himself in his boyfriend’s neck. Jeonghan smelled like vanilla and cookies. He liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan held him like that for a while, a comfortable silence surrounding them. For a moment, Jeonghan thought Seungcheol had fallen asleep when he felt arms wrapping around him tightly. Muffled sobs came out from Seungcheol’s lips, body trembling slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan lets him cry, one hand running through his black locks and the other rubbing gentle circles on his back. He whispers words of comfort to his ear every so often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, the sobs eventually die down into quite sniffles. Seungcheol pulls away, wiping away his tears with his hand. Jeonghan gets a box of tissues from the bedside drawer and hands it to him. Seungcheol thanks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After wiping away the tears and blowing his nose, he sighs, shoulder’s drooping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol?” Jeonghan begins carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do, Hannie... I’m just, I can’t stop thinking,” Seungcheol hides his face in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it? Tell me.” Jeonghan’s voice was laced with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I... I have this constant fear of...  not being good enough... That I’m not acting like how I’m supposed to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Cheol. You are acting just fine. Okay. You know what, tell me what you think, I’ll correct it for you,” Jeonghan says confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol hesitates for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m insecure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are humble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are adorable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m childish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not acting like a leader.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are acting like the father of our group.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not good enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are the best enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How come you just keep making all of my flaws sound attractive?” Seungcheol pouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What flaws?” Jeonghan looks unbothered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All those things I’ve been saying!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I corrected them for you. You learnt the wrong words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan holds his face again. “Do you see it now? How perfect you are? There is nothing wrong with you, Cheol-ah. The world needs to change, not you. You are you. And I love every bit of it. I won’t trade any of your whining or giggling for anything in the world. I love you because you are you. And so do the members and our fans. But you should know, I love you more than them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it was any other time, Seungcheol would have rolled his eyes and laughed. But now, he was overwhelmed with emotions and warmth, he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan kissed him back with just as much love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Jeonghan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Seungcheol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan smiles at him widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol thought the morning was brighter than usual. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I was almost done setting up the plates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay. Let’s go and eat together. Thank you, Hannie,” Seungcheol presses his forehead against Jeonghan’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan helps Seungcheol out of bed before heading out to finish cooking. Seungcheol goes through his morning and comes out freshly showered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits down obediently, watching his boyfriend put out his share in front of him. He stares at Jeonghan before suddenly pulling him into a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan laughs softly, “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kiss a bit more and settle down to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan had told Seungcheol to go get dressed but he whined until Jeonghan allowed him to wash the dishes with him. After that they both got dressed, Jeonghan said they are going on a date. They head out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol’s happiness when he realised they were going to the amusement park was out of this world. Of course, Jeonghan smirked victoriously at his boyfriend’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had the time of their lives there. Seungcheol was so excited and giddy, he won’t stop smiling. They rode literally every single ride there and ate three ice creams, five donuts and four huge cotton candies. Seungcheol won a teddy bear and a set of dark chocolates for Jeonghan. They ended the day on the Ferris wheel, kissing as the sun went down in the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like the sun, Seungcheol’s fears also went away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But unlike the sun, they never rose again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!<br/>Feel free to comment down below! You can also find me on twt @jeonggukielovea^^</p>
<p>Have a great day/ night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>